She's The One
by momentsinwords
Summary: An Dair AU version of the ending to Gossip Girl's finale. It's Dan and Serena's wedding. Blair and Chuck have been divorced for three years, and neither Blair nor Dan are sure of what the future holds for them. Serena's always been "the one," but when Gossip Girl hits the Upper East Side again, do feelings change? Couples; Dair, Serenate, Chair friendship.
1. Chapter 1- Tequila Shots

**Hi guys. So, I was watching the GG finale again in all it's horrendous plots and realized that while the writers showed us this beautiful Derena wedding, who knows what was happening? We only saw what they wanted us to see. So here's an AU version of what happened. It's Dan and Serena's wedding- exactly as seen on the TV Show, but with some new material added... including the return of Gossip Girl. Mainly a Dair fanfiction, but could possibly have some Serenate. Depends on what you guys want. LEAVE REVIEWS? 3 **

"I don't care if her boyfriend dumped her! Tell her that I, Blair Waldorf, need the samples by tomorrow." the brunette maiden said into her iPhone, her voice reaching across the globe, into Japan.

Blair put her phone in her golden clutch and walked into the kitchen to make sure everything was going as planned. Amongst other things, there were cupcakes with golden sprayed chocolate flakes and two bottles of Krug Clos d'Ambonnay champagne. Blair mentally checked off everything she had to do for the day, and was relieved when she realized that she had covered everything.

Is that my mother?

Blair heard Eleanor's voice in her living room, followed by Henry's laughter. Subconsciously, the laughter evoked a smile onto Blair's otherwise tired face. It had been a long couple of weeks, and she knew that she should be happy that it would all be over today, but instead... there was a strange feeling brewing in her heart. Something felt off, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She grabbed a glass and went to fill it with water, but at the last minute, opened a kitchen cabinet filled with cereal. Pushing her hand through Henry's assortment of chocolate, colorful, and crazy cereal, Blair found a bottle of Tequila. Glancing out the kitchen door to make sure everyone outside was occupied, she poured some of the clear liquid into the glass, enough for two shots.

She walked towards the kitchen door and before she left, diminished half of what was poured, her face curling at the sting of the shot. Blair coughed as she walked out of the kitchen and straight to one of the rooms on the ground floor, completely ignoring the building noise in the living room.

She reached the door she was heading towards and sighing heavily, turned the knob.

At the turning of the knob, a voice started inside "Dad, I'm fine. I'm not nervous, so let's just-"

"Not dad. Sorry to disappoint" Blair answered casually, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Blair. Thank god"

Dan walked across the room and gave his best friend a quick peck on her cheek. His hand brushed her arm, and he instantly dropped it and pulled away. For a moment, he felt awkward, but he quickly pulled himself back together and smiled. "You look beautiful."

Blair blushed slightly, taking in the sight of Dan Humphrey. She handed him the glass and her face curled as she touched Dan's hair stingily "Tell me again why you thought gel was the answer to your hair problems Humphrey"

Dan gave Blair a small smile, secretly glad that she and her sarcasm was in the room with him. He looked down at the glass of clear liquid Blair handed him and looking back at the brunette's face, raised an eye brow in confusion.

"It's tequila"

"Tequila? You have tequila in your apartment? Who would have guessed that Blair Waldorf drinks-"

"I don't Humphrey" Blair replied, walking further into the guest room that Dan was using to get ready. "It's for special occasions" she turned to face Dan "like when my best friend is getting married to a hobo writer from Brooklyn and he happens to be as nervous as a run away bride"

"You would know" Dan muttered, referring to a certain run away bride five years ago.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" Dan replied sheepishly "I'm not nervous Blair. I want this"

Blair raised her eyebrows mockingly as Dan walked towards her, glass in hand. "I've wanted Serena for as long as I can remember. She's always been the one" he sighed, thinking back to all the memories he's had with the blonde beauty who by tonight would be Mrs. Humphrey. "I knew Blair... from the minute I met her that-"

"That you'd spend forever together. Yes, I know" Blair replied, rolling her eyes "We've all heard that more times than we need." she paused, looking into Dan's eyes "And honestly, you sound more like you're trying to convince yourself than me of your undying love to Serena."

Dan opened his mouth to interrupt, but sudden noise and commotion from the living room stopped him. Blair glanced at the door "Nate must be here. I should go say hi" she said as she walked passed Dan and towards the door. Dan turned to watch Blair turn the door knob and momentarily look back at him. "Have the shot if you want to, don't if you don't. Just..." Blair's previous two marriages flashed before her eyes and the muscles in her gut seemed to clench until she took a deep breath to soothe herself "Just don't get married to the wrong person Dan..."

She solemnly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She was right, she could hear Nate's voice greeting Henry and the rest of the family. Happiness was everywhere.

Back in the guest room, Dan quickly downed the tequila shot and loosened his tie as he glanced at his hair in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2- Things change, Blair

**Thanks for the reviews I got on the previous chapter, guys! This episode is basically like a recap of what's happened in the past five years- kind of. I'm still setting up the story like I want it, but the Dair angst should _really _start very soon! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. Also, do you want to see some Serenate? **

Blair walked back into the living room to find Nate handing Henry a present that was probably bigger than the boy himself. Blair smiled as she walked up to the two of them, but Chuck seemed to get there first, greeting his best friend who had just returned home after jet setting to god knows where. Nate saw Blair from over Chuck's shoulder and smiled happily at her. Blair walked to Nate and he immediately greeted her with a kiss on Blair's cheek. As she pulled away, Blair was beaming at her friend "Nathaniel Archibald- Governor of New York. How did that happen?" she laughed.

"Don't jinx it, Blair"

"Please. You're a shoe in for Governor" Blair paused, playfully thoughtful, and added after a second "Unless Beyonce runs. In which case, you might as well start packing your office"

Nate smiled, and saw Jack Bass over Blair's shoulder. Blair followed Nate's gaze and patted his arm "We'll continue speaking of your demise against Beyonce after you socialize Archibald"

Nate smiled and gave Blair another peck on the cheek as he thanked her for understanding and walked past her to greet the rest of the family that had gathered here for this "sacred union."

Blair turned away from the family and found Chuck leaning against a bookshelf, sipping on a drink and watching the commotion. Blair couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him "Why do I feel like you're planning some totally sinister plan to destroy everyone's happiness?"

Chuckled chuckled "We're not in high school anymore, Blair"

"When has that ever stopped you?" Blair asked jokingly.

Chuck considered this sentiment, and realizing it was true, slightly raised his glass "Cheers to that"

Blair smiled and then turned to watch the whole family laugh and hug each-other. Sighing, her smile then faded away "Everyone is so happy"

Chuck turned to watch his ex-wife analyze the situation.

"It seems so...fake. I mean, do you remember the last time Nate even smiled at Georgina? And now, here he is- giving her a hug. At Serena's wedding- aka, the girl who Nate was madly in love with and who Georgina tried demolishing multiple times."

Chucked shrugged "Things change, Blair. You know that more than anyone"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked, turning towards Chuck, a sudden wave of sadness hitting her.

"I mean" Chuck contemplated his words "You've been through so much...so much pain. With Louis, Serena, Dan, the baby, Bart, Henry..."

"Henry has never caused me pain" Blair retaliated, but Chuck simply shrugged.

"I know. And he's never caused me any. But us- you and me- Blair, we destroyed each-other" The words came out of Chuck's mouth like poison "We used each other up until there was nothing left in either of us..."

Blair couldn't think of anything to say back to Chuck, so instead, she just took his hand in hers and squeezed it. The both of them turned back to look at the crowd that was beginning to settle down. Henry was being coddled and was on his way to opening his present from Nate.

"I guess... I guess we had to go through it. To get to the place where we are today" Blair finally said.

Over the years, circumstances had changed and so had the love between Blair and Chuck. After Henry's birth, Blair went through depression and while she loved Henry with all of her, she couldn't help but think back to her first child who she lost. It was then that her and Chuck grew apart. From then, things spiraled, some down and some not. Her relationship Serena went through phases and it seemed like the only person 100% there for her was Dan.

Blair had lost hope, and the only person who she felt safe relying on was Dan. It was true- they hadn't spoken in a while, but Dan never hesitated with helping the woman he once loved. He was there after Blair lost her first child and Blair was strangely drawn to the safety and protection Dan presented to her whenever she needed it. After six months of complete miscommunication between Chuck and Blair, it was decided that the couple go in for therapy. There were fights; there were tears. Henry had to be sent to stay with Eleanor for a weekend or two to be protected from the rash of his parents.

Finally though, just short of completing two years of their marriage, Chuck and Blair got divorced. Chuck worked on expanding Bass Industries while Blair went in for some personal therapy. Dan drove her there every day on his way to work and most days, she and Henry would meet Serena for lunch. Blair was soon invested in Waldorf designs and found a release in the designing and organizing involved with the job.

Henry was shuffled from one parent to another every week until Serena and Nate took their responsibility as godparents seriously and sat down both Chuck and Blair to talk about the situation. Henry was three by that time. Dan had released two new books, one about Gossip Girl and the other about a love story based in Brooklyn. He was signed on to write two more books in the Gossip Girl series and the first novel was now being turned into a movie. Serena was still the golden girl, but was now involved in several charities and fashion enterprises. Nate had broken up with his most recent girlfriend and decided that The Spectator was all he needed at the time. Waldorf designs was flourishing and Bass Industries had recently opened their twelfth resort. It was then that Blair and Chuck realized that they could put their turbulent past behind them without actually forgetting all the good times they had had. They realized that after all that they had been through together, they could be friends not only for their son's sake, but also for their own sake.

The week they made up was the week Dan proposed to Serena in Grand Central Station.

"True" Chuck replied, squeezing back Blair's delicate hand and then letting go of it "Do you want to check on Serena? Nate and I will make sure Dan's ready"

Blair smiled at Chuck as he put his drink on the bookshelf, put his hands in his pockets, and swaggered on to call Nate on his way to the guest room. Blair herself walked over to the foot of the staircase and before taking the first step, called out "Henry, sweetheart. I'm going up to see Auntie Serena one time before she comes down. Wanna come?"

The young boy's face lit up as he left the loving arms of Lily and ran to his mother, almost crashing into her legs and making her fall. Blair just laughed as she held onto her son and the two of them walked up to find the bride.


	3. Chapter 3- M'Lady

**Sorry for not updating this in so long. I got extremely busy with school and such. However, to make up for it, here are two new chapters. Since I'm done with school now, I'll be updating MUCH more regularly.**

"It's gold. It's perfect!" came Jenny's voice as soon as Blair turned the knob to the door. Unlike with Dan, Blair couldn't afford to be tired or to some level, honest in this room. While there were only three people, the room seemed to have turned upside down, with flowers and makeup and hair rollers and white net dispersed everywhere.

Jenny was just fitting on her new gold addition to Serena's wedding gown. Blair smiled as she walked in.

_The Golden Girl. It was always her. It's always going to be her._

"B! Thank god!" her blonde best friend exclaimed as she saw Blair through the full length mirror she was starring at. "What do you think? Too much?" Her eyes hopefully beamed into Blair's through the mirror.

"Since when has too much ever been a question with you?" Blair asked, smiling as she and Henry walked in and closed the door. While Jenny was helping Serena with her dress, Eric was on one side of the master bedroom, sunken in a chair and on his phone. He glanced up to see Blair and his favorite nephew walk in. He straightened up immediately "Henry, my man!"

Henry glanced happily at his mother, who gave an approving look. He then let go of her hand and ran to meet Uncle Eric.

_Uncle Eric. How did that ever happen? Uncle Eric, Aunt Serena, Uncle Nate... everyone's grown up so quickly and we didn't even notice. Blair shuddered on the inside. I've been married twice. Divorced twice. I have a son. I'm a mother..._

"And voila!"

Jenny's voice broke through Blair's thoughts and she walked closer to Serena, Jenny, and their reflection in the mirror.

"I love it!" Serena exclaimed, and both Jenny and her looked at Blair for an approving look. Blair obliged and quickly told Jenny that after this wedding goes public, everyone's going to be wanting a gold wedding dress. As Serena then moved to the dressing table to check her signature ruffled blonde locks, now up in a high bun, Jenny called on Eric and Henry to go downstairs. "Leave the soul-mates alone for a couple of minutes" she said.

Blair waited till the door was closed to start talking "I just talked to Dan. He's been waiting"

Serena smiled "I know. I'm sorry. Jenny thought of the gold though, and it just seemed too perfect to let go and-"

"It's fine, S" Blair smiled "He's just looking forward to being with you. It's a good thing" Blair ignored the bad feeling she was getting as she said the words.

"Are you sure? Because he's been seeming really nervous-"

"Are you nervous?"

"What?" Serena turned to face Blair "No, of course not. I love Dan. Why?"

Blair shrugged "No reason. Just making sure." she smiled "He's fine. The getting nervous is natural"

"You were nervous with Louis..." Serena said, not wanting to attack her best friend, but knowing that Blair's wedding advice might not be the best, considering her track record.

"And I wasn't with Chuck. That doesn't prove anything" she paused "Look, I know- I'm the last person to be giving you wedding advice, but I can give you advice about Dan... he's always loved you. You're always going to be the one for him."

Serena looked at Blair, deep down- needing to hear those words. Blair knew this and continued "Yeah, he's nervous. But only because he's afraid of ever losing you, or... disappointing you. He loves you, S. More than you know..."

Serena's eyes turned moist as she listened to her best friend, her maid of honor, her legit soul-mate. "Oh, Bl" she gasped as she pulled the petite brunette in for a hug. "I love YOU!"

Blair smiled as she hugged her back "I love you too, S."

They stood there for a few seconds, just enjoying each-other's warmth and remembering all the moments, the fights, and the hugs these two girls had endured and how, after everything, they were here... together. As Serena seemed to calm down a little, Blair pulled away, held Serena's hand and squeezed it. "I'll be downstairs" she said quietly, taking in the blonde bride's sight one last time before she would be wed.

"B, stay..." Serena complained happily.

Blair sighed "You know I can't. I have to make sure that the Minister hasn't drunk too much and that Dan's fixed his hair. And then there's the matter of Georgina's hideous dress." Blair grimaced at the thought "I have to make sure it stays hidden in all the pictures- for our good and hers."

Serena laughed "Okay" she said, leaning in to air kiss Blair's cheek. "Thanks for everything, B"

Blair smiled "Always" she said, letting go of Serena's hand and walking toward the door, with a little "Don't trip over the stairs" before she walked out and closed it behind her. Walking down the semi spiral stairs, Blair sighed heavily. The clock on the wall said it was 11:23 am. The wedding would start any minute and her best friend would be Mrs. Lonely Boy by noon. And then the champagne lunch would follow with Blair giving the first speech. She had the speech planned for weeks and decided to give the newly weds their wedding gift during it- she rented a quaint cottage by Lake Como fully equipped with an oozing wardrobe for Serena, a 1843 vintage type writer on a peaceful patio overlooking the lake for Dan, and a massive featherbed in the bedroom for the... production of junior Humphreys.

_Ugh. What a genetic disaster. Please let them have Serena's hair,_ Blair thought as she kept walking down. As she reached the foot of the stairs, everyone was sitting down and chit-chatting. She saw an empty seat by Chuck, who was just sitting down. Automatically, Blair glanced to the right to see Dan walk up to the foot of the stairs. As usual, he ignored Blair's complaints about his hair, but with or without it- Blair had to admit that he looked kind of dashing. His suit fit him just right and she couldn't help but think back to the scrawny cabbage patch kid she met all those years ago and how different, yet familiar, the man in front of her was.

_But let them have Dan's heart_, she added as an after-thought.

"Blair..." Dan started, smiling as he took her hand to help her through the last couple of steps.

Blair smiled, glancing quickly at the minister who was ready to officiate the wedding (never mind that he had a full glass of wine in his hand).

"You ready?" she asked.

Dan sighed "As ready as I'll ever be" he looked at all the people gathered in the living room, who seemed to be too busy amongst themselves, and then he looked back at the brunette "Thank you. For all of this" he started "Who'd have thought that all these people would ever be in the same room together- actually happy?"

An evil grin spread onto the brunette's face "Oh" Blair replied, mockingly "I paid them all... Small sacrifices for the people we love" she said, smiling as Dan chuckled. He looked down to see Blair's hand still in his. With his thumb, he lightly stroked her soft hand and wrist. This caused Blair to immediately look down at their intertwined hands with him. She half expected Dan to let go, either out of embarrassment or awkwardness, but seeing that he didn't, she simply sighed. Both looked up, meeting each-other's eyes with a perfect sync.

"You're getting married..." Blair whispered.

Dan's eyes searched Blair's and after a few seconds, he replied. "I'm getting married..."

Blair smiled, suddenly acutely aware of everyone in the room. She quickly squeezed Dan's hand as she leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. "The next time I talk to you Humphrey, you'll be a married man."

Dan smiled, realizing that their intimate moment was over, and let go of Blair's hand. "And you'll be my sister-in-law"

Blair's nose wrinkled at the thought "That's disgusting Humphrey. You wouldn't be my family."

"You'd be m'lady" Dan finished, grinning proudly as Blair scoffed.

"Did you just quote Game of Thrones?" she asked, disgustedly

Dan's grin grew "I thought you said the show was vulgar and inappropriate?"

"It is"

"But you know all the dialogue?"

Blair's eyes narrowed mock threateningly "It was just-"

"It's okay m'lady. I get it"

"Dan-"

"No, really" he said, looking superbly pleased with himself as he saw Blair caught in a fix. She just grumbled to herself quietly before replying with a "God save Serena" before she walked to her seat by Chuck, with a smile growing on her face.

The clock read 11:26 when she sat down and heard the door knob upstair turn.

The wedding was on.


	4. Chapter 4- Trouble in Paradise

**Short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to leave it.**

"We are gathered here to witness the union of this man and this woman, under the eyes of God and the state of New York." the Minister began. Everyone was happily smiling in their places, with cameras and iPhones out. Dan stood in front of his bride, her hands enveloped by his as he looked at her gleaming face. The nervous feeling in his gut began to give way and warm, golden happiness filled his veins.

_She's The One_, he thought to himself and he squeezed her hands as the officiant kept talking about nothing in particular. The clock on the wall behind Serena and next to the stairs read 11:29.

_Thank god_, Blair thought, happy the wedding started on time. The jet that was to take Serena and Dan to Italy for their honeymoon was scheduled to leave at 3:00pm and while it could wait a while, Blair didn't want things getting to tight.

Looking around, Blair once again realized how perfectly happy everyone was.

_It's almost too good to be true._

...Which it was. Just a couple of seconds after Blair's observation, her phone buzzed and everyone, including Dan and Serena glanced at Blair. "Sorry" she mumbled, mentally yelling at herself for not turning his phone on silent. It's probably Sara Chu and her idiotic assistant begging for more time on the collection.

Before Blair could even pry her phone out of her small golden clutch, she heard another message beep in the room. Less than a few seconds later, there were two more. Phones buzzed in unison as everyone looked around uncertainly. Dan's grip on Serena's hand loosened in the confusion as the minister took out his phone too and a hazy uncertainty took over the gathering.

Blair was first to her phone and her stomach clenched as she saw the text. Around the room, a similar effect was enveloping everyone else. The minister looked nervously at the couple as he read the message to himself, as Dan and Serena- who were obviously without their phones at the time- looked to their friends and family. Blair's head quickly snapped to her two friends, her gaze burning into Serena's.

It was then that Dan noticed the mixture of fear, rage, and tears in Blair's eyes.

_Morning Upper East Siders,_

_Gossip Girl here. Missed me? It's been a long five years... and while you can expose me, you can never really get rid of me. So after receiving hundreds of hundreds of tips, I decided that I found one worth returning for. And what better way to return than on the day of a wedding? Only this time, while I don't have Blair professing her love to the Big Bad Bass, I do have a picture of a certain blonde locking lips with someone who doesn't look much like the man she's about to read her vows too._

_Trouble in paradise? I think so._

_You know you missed me._

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

**Leave a review, please? Let me know how I'm doing. And sorry for any grammatical errors.**


	5. Chapter 5- I just need Blair

**Wow, I love you guys for your reviews! I didn't realize that people actually enjoyed reading this so you all definitely made my day. I didn't plan on having this up for a couple of days, but here you go! I sincerely hope you like it! **

"How long has it been?" Lily asked weakly, leaning against the sofa.

"Long enough" Eric replied

"Forty-three minutes" Jenny added, and then sighed "What's even happening?"

"They're fighting Jenny. Incase you weren't paying attenti-"

"I know they're fighting Eric" Jenny huffed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable "I meant with Gossip Girl."

"You're sure it's not Dan?" Lily asked again, sounding even more hopeless than before.

"Of course it isn't" Blair said quickly, barely paying attention to the family and friends gathered. She was standing closer to the guest bedroom than others and leaned against the wall. "He loves Serena. All he's ever wanted is her."

Blair sighed as she realized how much she used to love weddings and how this one, as usual, turned out terribly. Her best friend cheated on her other best friend and he found out about her affair on their big day. Blair shuddered, thinking back to her own past wedding days.

Gossip Girl intervened on her first wedding- a scandal much like the one going on at the time, and Blair couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in her stomach as she thought about all the different confessions of love on that day.

"If it's not Dan, then who is it?" Jenny slowly asked.

Nate, who was sitting at the sofas, glanced at Jenny before going back to starring worriedly at Blair. Seeing how upset she was, he finally stood up and walked toward her, placing his arm around her waist so could rest against him instead of against the hard wall. Blair glanced up at him and smiled, slowly letting some of her dismal weight lean against her friend.

_Through everything, at least some friendships were still intact._

Nate turned back to the living room, where Lily, William, Rufus, Jenny, and Eric sat. "I don't think the identity of Gossip Girl is really the problem right now"

A short silence followed, with Jenny looking away.

"I can't believe she cheated on him" Rufus murmured, causing William to immediately get defensive.

"We don't know that"

Rufus mocked a bitter laugh "They've been in that room for forty five minutes and we've heard yelling and crying and things breaking. Do you really think it's all rainbows and unicorns?"

"Rufus-" Lily began, but her ex-husband cut her off.

"Don't" he said, looking down "Everything he did was for her. And then she cheats on him"

William scoffed, and both Nate and Blair sighed to themselves, their concentration on the guest bedroom door. William continued, his voice rising with every word "Everything? You mean including all the Gossip Girl blasts that destroyed my daughter? Your son was collecting RUMOURS and TRASH from kids at a high school and using them to cripple my daughter so he could swoop in and save her. And now, that same Gossip Girl is back to ruin her wedding."

Jenny stood up in defense of her father "Are you seriously blaming Dan for ruining his own wedding?"

William stood up too, towering over Jenny, which caused both Rufus and Eric to rise in defense of their kin. "Your brother has strange logic and it's been proven a plenty of times so don't-"

"I can't believe you're blaming this on-"

"He's ruined her life and n-"

"You people make me sick!"

"WE make YOU sick? You don't-"

The fighting escalated and, as if turned mute by a television remote, stopped all of a sudden when the guest bedroom door opened. Blair straightened and Nate released his grip of her waist.

Slowly, Serena emerged, her perfect make-up now lined with tears. The first people her eyes met were Nate and Blair and she quietly whispered a broken "I'm sorry" before looking back down and rushing for the front door. As she walked past in the awkward silence, Lily and Eric quickly rushed behind her as if in a frantic. The remaining people in the room quietly watched Serena walk away and then turned back to the bedroom door, waiting for Dan to emerge. William, who still hadn't left, broke the respectful silence and barged into the room to find Dan sitting on the bed.

Except it wasn't the Dan everyone knew anymore. It was as if in the last hour, Dan aged a hundred years and sat there broken and defeated. In his posture and his slump, it seemed like all the oxygen had been sucked out of Dan's life. All the gold and the sparkle was gone and left here was a battered romantic.

Dan quietly looked up at William and as soon as their eyes met, William's aggressive facade gave way. In that look, Dan communicated a hundred feelings, all painful, and William suddenly realized that Rufus was right. Dan didn't do this. William had planned to rush in here and start a fight of his own, but he quickly backed down.

"You didn't do it." he simply said after a long silence.

Dan looked back down and silently shook his head. William sighed and watched the man in front of him for a few more seconds before gathering up his ego again and similarly storming out of the room and out of the house.

What he left behind was an extremely awkward situation. Blair, Nate, Rufus, and Jenny all stood paralyzed with confusion and pain outside the bedroom. Through the open door, they all saw Dan sitting on the bed, but Dan seemed so lost in his own pain that he didn't see any of them.

"Daniel..." Rufus began, taking a step inside, but Dan quickly shook his head.

"I can't, dad." he said quietly, his voice shaking. He looked up at his father "Not now."

Rufus nodded "We'll be here if you-"

"You can leave. I don't..." Dan gulped "...I can't.", he managed to say before placing his head in his hands.

Nate quickly glanced at Blair and then at the two Humphreys beside him. He quietly gave Blair a quick peck on the cheek "I'll take them home" he said and then began to usher Rufus and Jenny away, both of whom vehemently opposed the idea.

"He's my son, Nate" Rufus began, but was cut short by Dan.

"I'll be your son tomorrow, dad" he looked back up at his support system and they all now saw the tears in Dan's eyes. "Right now I just..." he sighed, trying to steady his voice "I just need Blair."

**So, I started this story basically because I hated the way Gossip Girl ended; if you feel the same way and have an idea about what you wished the finale had, then let me know and I'll try my very best to incorporate it into this. Any specific storylines/ interactions/ pairings you want me to explore? It's basically going to be Dair but if you have an idea, run it by me! Also, I hoped you enjoyed this! THANK FOR THE REVIEWS. REALLY!**


End file.
